


Anniversary Plans

by remreader



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene, Pepper Potts as Rescue, Pepperony Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 06:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remreader/pseuds/remreader
Summary: Tony's present to Pepper for their 1st wedding anniversary.





	Anniversary Plans

**Author's Note:**

> (Written for my TSB square T2 - new team & for Pepperony Week day 5 - missing scenes/5 years mid-Endgame)

Tony watches Pepper spread the blueprints out, fingers brushing over plates of armor, gauntlets, a helmet. Designs intricately rendered - no tech, just his mind and his hands, pencil on paper.

Rescue, Mark I.

"I know I'm not normally one for tradition but I thought, first anniversary…"

"...paper." Pepper finishes, smiling.

"Figured it was this or an origami suit...I'm good with my fingers but not  _ that _ good." He's babbling, deflecting the nerves. "What do you think?"

He's asked her before, she always refuses. But this isn't obsession, insecurity, a distraction. This is calm and careful - beautiful.

She's willing to try.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Tony doing a hand-drawn version of the designs for the Rescue armor, just like the original designs for the Mark I, and then I thought it might be interesting if that was actually part of why Pepper said yes, seeing that Tony wasn't rushing into this or designing/building it out of fear like in Iron Man 3.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
